The present invention relates to an electric toothbrush including a brush body having a brush, a main body having an attachment shaft attached to the brush body, and a motor that rotates a weight to oscillate the brush body.
In the prior art, an electric toothbrush includes a brush body that is driven by a drive unit, which includes an actuator including a conversion means, such as a gear or a cam, or an actuator including a magnetic circuit structure. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2008-183378 and 2009-125428 describe examples of such an electric toothbrush provided with a current application function.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-219544 describes an example of an electric toothbrush that rotates a weight, which is coupled to a motor, to generate oscillation.
However, an electric toothbrush that rotates a weight to generate oscillation is not provided with a current application function.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electric toothbrush provided with a function for rotating a weight to oscillate a brush body and a function for applying current inside the mouth.